The present invention relates to a method for increasing revenues generated by golf course operators through on-course concession-type sales of food, beverages, golf equipment and accessories and other consumable items, and an apparatus used in carrying out said method.
Most golf courses have a fleet of golf carts that are available for renting by golfers, and many have golf "pro-shops" adjacent to the golf course which sell golfing accessories and equipment, and sometimes also canned or bottled beverages and packaged food items for golfers to purchase and take with them while golfing. Most golfers rent a golf cart when on a golf outing in order to travel the course. The golf course operator keeps a running bill to which are added the course usage charges, golf cart rental charges, and purchases of consumable items by the golfer. The bill is typically paid at the end of the golf outing with an initial deposit via credit card being placed by the golfer when signing-in.
Alternately, golfers who desire to have food, beverages, extra golf balls and other golf accessories while on a golf outing generally have to bring a supply of these items with them from sources other than the golf club's pro-shop. However, many golf courses discourage or even prohibit golfers from bringing such items from outside the golf course because allowing golfers to do so could lead to damage of golf carts and the golf course because of the various containers used by golfers for these items. Additionally, this would deprive golf course operators of revenues generated from the sales of such items.
The ability of golf course operators to generate revenues from sales of such beverages, packaged foods and other consumable items through pre-golf outing sales at their pro-shop is limited by what golfers can carry with them on the golf outing. Most golf course operators do not provide an effective means for carrying and storing such items in their rentable golf carts.
The typical golf cart has very little storage space. Although many golf carts have trays molded into their frames, the trays are fairly small in size and do not provide for secure and stable storage of items. Typical golf carts also have can or bottle carriers molded into their frames and dimensioned to fit the exterior dimensions of a typical soda can or soda bottle. However, only one such can carrier is typically provided for each passenger. The typical golf cart also has a basket mounted behind the passenger seat. While such baskets are large enough, typically, to hold a cooler, most golf carts are not equipped with such a container, which means that the golfer, if permitted by the golf course, must bring his or her own container, typically a conventional cooler or bag. The typical cooler or bag is not adequate to provide stable and secure storage of dry consumable goods and golf accessories together with canned or bottled beverages.
All of these limitations, left unaddressed, result in a lost opportunity to generate revenues from sales of consumable items. Golf course operators are generally aware of the storage limitations of golf carts and the needs of golfers for various consumable items during a golf outing. Current efforts to address these needs and generate revenues from consumable items involve the employment of a golf course attendant that acts as a waiter/waitress traveling the golf course and taking orders for concession-type items from golfers. This approach has its limitations as well.
Because the attendant is traveling the course, golfers have to wait until the attendant reaches them to place an order for such items. The wait can be long, and as a result golfers often do not have the food, beverages and other consumable items they want or need. If a supply of these items was provided for them in their golf carts, golfers would be able to have such items whenever they want. This would likely improve golfers' performance as they would be able to maintain hydration in hot temperatures and have the necessary nutrients to maintain optimum energy levels while playing. They would also have access to golf accessories, such as gloves, tees, extra balls and other items when the need arises. They would likely consume more of these items and as a result, golf course operators would generate greater revenues from sales of these items than they presently do using a traveling golf course attendant.
The prior art includes a few containers or mounting means for containers intended for use in golf carts to carry beverages, food and other consumable items. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,620,125 to Duncan, et al. discloses a bumper attachable accessory support device, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,409,154 discloses a support device for coolers removably attachable to golf carts. These inventions are merely brackets to hold conventional insulated coolers.
Still other prior art efforts have focused on providing a container for carrying refreshments in a golf cart through conventional coolers configured to fit in an area of a golf cart that will not occupy space that is needed for other purposes. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,989,767 to Buchsbom discloses a golf cart cooler releaseably mountable on the front end of a motorized golf cart, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,419,478 to Mauro, et al. discloses a steering column mounted cooler.
These inventions are space saving configurations of conventional coolers for food items. They do not address the need to store dry goods and various golf accessories in addition to food and beverages in a secure and insulated container. Additionally, the prior art does not address the need for convenience in having an apparatus containing such items already installed and fully stocked when a golf cart is rented for a golf outing, nor does it teach a method for golf course operators to increase revenues generated from sales by them of consumable items through use of a new and useful apparatus capable of meeting these long-felt needs.